


Payback

by Alshaworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, M/M, Marauders' Era, Massage, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/pseuds/Alshaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gives Sirius a head massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aldiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/gifts).



> Written for Drabble Day 2015.

Remus threaded his hands through Sirius’ hair, then drew his fingers together over the sensitive curves of skull above his ears. Sirius shivered and his foot twitched further down, where their legs twined together in the grass.

“Dog, dog, you’re such a dog,” Remus intoned, laughing. 

“Don’t stop!” Sirius groaned. 

Remus had no intention of stopping. He savoured each time Sirius responded to his carefully planned touches. The irrepressibly organised part of Remus that could never truly be spontaneous had mastered every stroke of this massage. Then Sirius relaxed into him, and another part of Remus reacted very unexpectedly indeed.


End file.
